Rosas Artificiales
by FugadadelPaquete
Summary: Una traición no es algo que se perdone fácilmente. ¿Venganza? No, eso no. Pero no se quedaría ahí para perder su orgullo.
1. Enredadera

Hola, estamos aquí FugadadelPaquete y KaídodelKatre, para presentarles nuestro nuevo y fantabuloso fic. Jajaja

**Advertencias: **Lenguaje fuerte, leve OoC, Angst y habrá lemon, pero no todavía. Longfic.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto es de Kishi-senpai, este fic es sin ánimos de lucro.

**Dedicatorias:** sencillamente a todos los que nos leen, gracias Kaído por hacer este fic junto a mí.

**Rosas Artificiales…**

_**Prólogo: Enredadera.**_

Sabía que le estaban ocultando algo, y debía descubrir qué era…

Hacia unas semanas que todos estaban "extraños", más específicamente desde que Naruto y unos cuantos Shinobis màs habían partido a una misión de la cual no se le había informado. Al principio sólo se enojo un poco porque no la habían convocado, pero Tsunade alegó que era porque ella estaba muy ocupada en el Hospital y la prioridad eran los heridos, que luego del ataque reciente de Akatsuki, habían aumentado considerablemente en número.

Pasaron tres días, ya le había restado importancia al asunto, era sólo una misión para entregarle un pergamino al RaiKage, para proponerle una alianza ahora que todas las aldeas estaban amenazadas por Akatsuki, ya que no todos habían sido derrotados. Le pareció un poco extraño que mandara a Shinobis como: Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru, Sai y Kakashi a una misión como esa, especialmente porque para llevar un pergamino no se necesita màs que una persona, ya que cada uno de ellos era lo suficientemente fuerte como para no necesitar respaldo; pero la Hokage le había dado razones y ella las creyó, después de todo era la Godaime, sabía lo que hacía.

Pasaron tres días más y empezó a preocuparse, no necesitaban màs de cuatro días para ir y volver del país del Rayo, pero hacia casi una semana que no volvían. Tsunade se empeñaba en contarle excusas estupidas, pero ella sabia que había algo màs…

Dispuesta a averiguarlo, dejo a Shizune a cargo del Hospital y se dirigió a ver a Ino, esperaba que ella, siendo mejor amiga de Shikamaru, le prestara información de a dónde habían ido en realidad, porque sabía que lo de misión de "paz" era una fachada.

-¿Qué pasa frentuda?- saludó Ino al ver a Sakura entrar corriendo a la floristería que ella estaba atendiendo, la rubia se notaba incómoda-.

-Cerda ¿a dónde fueron Shikamaru y los otros?-preguntó sin rodeos.

Su amiga titubeo y evitó mirarla.

- Tengo entendido que tenían una misión para llevar un pergamino al RaiKage- su voz tembló y sus labios forzaron una sonrisa.- Pero eso ya lo sabias- evidenció- ¿Qué te trae por aquí realmente?-bajo la mirada evitando sus ojos.

-Oye cerda, se te da muy mal mentir, quiero saber exactamente dónde fueron, dímelo, es una orden- sus uñas se clavaron al mostrador mientras sus ojos se entrecerraban peligrosamente, estaba enojada, se sentía engañada.

-Hey frentuda tranquilízate, no me hables así- trato de sonar segura, pero sólo logro ponerse màs nerviosa, Sakura y ella se conocían desde pequeñas, y a pesar de todo, siempre podían leer a través de los actos de la otra.

-¡¿Por qué todos se empeñan en mentirme?!- sus ojos se cerraron reteniendo las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer, necesitaba que alguien le dijese la verdad.

Salió de la floristería corriendo, mientras gotas saladas se perdían en el aire.

-Lo siento Frentuda, no puedes saberlo-

…

Corrió por las calles de Konoha con prisa, sus pies levantaban polvo a cada paso y su chakra emanaba de ellos envolviéndolos, acrecentando así su velocidad.

Estaba a pocos metros de la entrada de la aldea, estaba dispuesta a ir hasta el país del Rayo si era necesario, ya no sabia que hacer, se sentía traicionada ¿qué mierda era eso que no le querían decir?

De repente sintió su cuerpo chocar contra algo duro, cayó de bruces al suelo. Iba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que ya ni miraba hacia donde se dirigía.

Delante de ella la imponente mirada Hyuuga le penetraba hasta el tuétano.

-Lo siento- logró decir mientras se incorporaba, la suave brisa le hizo sentir sus mejillas mojadas.

-Haruno- dijo a modo de saludo cortésmente.

-Neji-san-

Este se quedó parado observando el deplorable estado de la Kunoichi.

Sakura le miró también, a esos ojos blancos y puros que inexplicablemente le daban confianza.

-Neji-san ¿tú sabes a dónde se fue tu prima y los demás de misión?- su voz sonó segura y tranquila, nada perdía con intentar, sentía que el no iría a mentirle.

El Hyuuga la miró por unos segundos comprendiendo el estado en el que la había encontrado.

-Misión de búsqueda de Uchiha Sasuke, vivo o muerto-

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, sus labios temblaron y el resto de su cuerpo rehusaba moverse, todo le cayó como un balde de agua fría.

Proceso todo con rapidez.

Había sido tan tonta, ¿Cómo no darse cuenta? Por eso no querían decírselo, no la consideraron para la misión porque era… débil, -su pecho se encogió-por eso Tsunade le había dicho esas malditas excusas, no quería confesarle que ella no estaba capacitada, no quería "herir sus sentimientos" rió por dentro. Pero esto no se quedaría así, iban a conocer a la verdadera Haruno Sakura.

Su cuerpo se movió hasta toparse con el de Neji, que se quedó estático en su lugar, sintiendo como dos cálidos brazos femeninos se agarraban a su cuello, mientras sus curvas rozaban su pecho varonil y el cabello rosado le hacía cosquillas en la nariz impregnándolo de un dulce aroma… Cerezo.

-Gracias Neji-

Hyuuga Neji, frío, soberbio o lo que fuera, había sido el único, que sin conocerla ni importarle de su vida, le había dicho la verdad, sin movérsele ni un pelo. Sin pensar en su reacción ni en ella misma, pero, para bien o para mal, ésto le agrado.

Se retiró levemente y le miró a los ojos, los ojos blancos se cerraron asintiendo y ella se separó para dirigirse a la torre Hokage, tenía asuntos que arreglar.

-Haruno- la llamó antes de que se alejara.

Esta no volteó, pero se detuvo.

-Llegan hoy- vio como el cuerpo de la Kunoichi se tensaba- con Uchiha.

…

**Continuará…**

¿Qué tal? ¿Quieren saber que pasará?

Con gusto Kaído y yo les traeremos la continuación.

Esperamos sus comentarios, besos.

KaídodelKatre y FugadadelPaquete.

Próximo Capítulo: Espinas.

Sayonara Ja ne!


	2. Espinas

Hola, volvemos KaídodelKatre y FugadadelPaquete para continuar nuestro fic.

Agradecemos sinceramente todos sus reviews y lamentamos no poder detenernos a contestarlos.

**Advertencias:** Lenguaje fuerte, leve OoC, Angst y habrá lemon, pero no todavía. Longfic.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto es de Kishi-senpai, este fic es sin ánimos de lucro.

**Dedicatorias:** A Kaído por hacer el fic conmigo (que aporto muchísimo a este cap) y a todos ustedes, que nos leen.

Aclaración: Nosotros nunca dijimos que esto seria un Nejisaku, la pareja aun no está definida, pero sí, Neji jugará un papel importante, pero ahora no, más adelante, ja rima.

_**Espinas…**_

Corría, sus pies emanaban chakra, acrecentando así su velocidad, un sólo objetivo iba fijo en su mente: La mansión Hokage.

Se frenó de golpe al encontrarse con el imponente edificio, posó sus manos sobre sus rodillas, deteniéndose a tomar un respiro.

Los ojos se le nublaron por las lágrimas, las limpio con ira, prometiéndose que jamás nunca iría a quebrarse de nuevo.

Subió las escaleras lento, tratando de calmarse, no quería dar la impresión de que le había afectado el hecho de que no la consideraran para la misión, aunque fuera obvia su herida en el pecho.

Sus nudillos golpearon secamente la puerta. Obteniendo un "pase" con voz monótona.

Entró, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, observando por el rabillo del ojo, como su maestra guardaba con sigilo una botella de Sake en el escritorio.

-Sakura- Pronunció la líder de la aldea con voz tranquila.

Su aprendiz cerró los puños, clavándose las uñas en las palmas de las manos, ante tal cinismo de su parte.

Su mano, firme y decidida, se detuvo cerca de su nuca, desatando con infinita calma, la bandana que la identificaba como Kunoichi de la Hoja; se la sacó de un tirón, ondeando sus cabellos en el proceso. Su mano la levantó en alto, como quien exhibe un trofeo y con un golpe sordo, la estrelló contra el escritorio de madera pulida, agrietándolo al borde de la ruptura.

-¿Qué significa esto?- reclamó la princesa tratando de ocultar cualquier atisbo de confusión e incredulidad.

-A partir de hoy, renuncio a mis deberes como Ninja de la Hoja- no flaqueó un sólo segundo, sus labios no temblaron y evitó tartamudear.

Miró a su sensei fijamente a los ojos miel, clavando sus jades con determinación, para luego darse media vuelta, con el movimiento grácil de su pelo acompañándola y su paso firme la llevó hasta la puerta.

-Como Hokage y tu maestra, exijo una explicación- Sakura pudo sentir como la Hime se puso de pie, otorgándole más fuerza a sus palabras.

La encaró nuevamente, no quería darle la espalda cuando pronunciara esas palabras.

-Tsunade-sama- le habló haciendo énfasis- me rehúso a arriesgar mi vida por una aldea que no reconoce mi sacrificio- fueron sus duras y escuetas palabras.

Esperó, en silencio, una respuesta por parte de la rubia.

Vio como ésta fruncía el ceño y se acariciaba las sienes.

-Así que ya lo sabes- Su afirmación fue precedida por un suspiro.

Los ojos de Sakura chispearon con rabia, sus músculos se tensaron y la calma amenazaba con desaparecer.

-Creí que un equipo como ese le otorgaría más objetividad a la misión- admitió volviéndose a sentar.

La de pelo rosa alzó una ceja con desdén.

-La creía más inteligente Tsunade- la rubia pudo percibir la ausencia del "Sama"- si quería inventar una excusa, debería haberla meditado mejor- rió falsamente- ¿Naruto objetivo?- su sonrisa no desapareció.

-En un principio él no fue llamado, pero cuando se enteró… tú lo conoces mejor- los dedos de la princesa se entrelazaron bajo su mentón.

-¿Qué me dice de Kakashi-sensei?- _Mierda,_ sólo quería escuchar una maldita excusa razonable, que demostrara que no se estaba comportando como una niña idiota, a la que no invitaron a jugar a la atrapada.

-Kakashi es por lejos el más objetivo, déjame recordarte que trabajó para ANBU un largo tiempo- Tsunade cerró los ojos con total despreocupación, al menos en apariencia.

-Usted no sabe nada de la relación que mantenían Kakashi-sensei y Uchiha Sasuke- expresó con rabia.

-¿Y tú si? ¿Qué sabes tú de Kakashi?- si la Godaime quería hacer entrar en razón a Sakura, sus palabras distaban mucho de lograrlo.

La de ojos jades se congeló en su lugar, _mierda,_ era cierto ¿qué carajo sabía ella de la vida de su Sensei? Del sufrimiento de Naruto por llevar dentro al Kyuubi y del dolor que Sasuke cargaba consigo.

-Es mi última palabra- pronunció, dispuesta a irse.

-Estas siendo cobarde Sakura, no creo haberte enseñado a huir-

Ese era un golpe bajo, y lo sabia, le había dolido, y le habría dolido más en el pasado, pero la Hime no tenia razón, no estaba huyendo, sólo que no era a ella a quien debía enfrentar verdaderamente, aquellos a quienes debía exigirle una explicación, estaban camino a la Aldea, no podía seguir perdiendo màs tiempo con la Godaime. Su mano se aferró a la perilla.

-¿Recuerdas las reglas?, si pones un pie fuera de Konoha sin mí autorización, serás considerada una Nin-perdida y serás perseguida, lo demás ya lo sabes- habló con autoridad.

Abrió la puerta de un tirón, ignorando, al estar de espaldas, el gesto en la cara de la Quinta.

-Yo jamás retrocedo a mis palabras Tsunade-Sama- su voz habló con sorna- después de todo, es mi camino Ninja.

Salió del la oficina, sin tirar ninguna puerta, sin derribar ninguna pared, sin derramar una mísera lágrima, pero sobre todo: con la cabeza bien en alto.

**Continuará…**

¿Qué tal? Espero haya sido de su agrado, y nos sigan leyendo para enterarse de lo que pasará en el siguiente capi de Rosas Artificiales.

Besos de los dos.

FugadadelPaquete y KaídodelKatre.

PD: Próximo Capítulo: Campo de espinas


	3. Campo de Espinas

Hola, lectoras y lectores, después de una larga, larguísima, ausencia, volvemos con el fic para complacerlos con un nuevo capítulo de **Rosas Artificiales.**

**Advertencias:** Lenguaje fuerte, leve OoC, Angst y habrá lemon, pero no todavía. Longfic.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto es de Kishi-senpai, este fic es sin ánimos de lucro.

**Dedicatorias:** A todos los que dejaron review los capi pasados, alertas y favoritos, y sencillamente a los que nos leen. Gracias Fugada por hacer el fic junto a mí.

FugadadelPaquete y KaídodelKatre presentan:

_**Campo de espinas…**_

Suspiró sonoramente mientras terminaba de meter unas vendas en su mochila; ignoró, el tiempo necesario, esa foto del equipo 7 en su estante, hasta que ya no pudo hacerlo más.

La tomó temblorosa entre sus manos, sintiendo como en cualquier instante se le resbalaría de ellas. Los recuerdos la invadieron como tantas veces, pero la nostalgia había desaparecido por completo, sólo vestigios de ira comenzaban a aparecer. No detuvo el portarretrato cuando cayó de sus manos, ni sintió una opresión en el pecho cuando el cristal se hizo añicos. Levantó la cabeza y tomó su mochila, viéndose al espejo, como tantas otras veces, encontrando en su reflejo, una imagen totalmente diferente.

Suspiró de nueva cuenta cuando salió por la ventana, su madre entendería, se dijo.

No había ANBU, Jounin, siquiera Gennin impidiendo su paso, no le prestó mayor importancia, negó el hecho de sentirse sorprendida.

Salió de la Aldea que la vio nacer, crecer, y vivir los momentos más bonitos y los más horribles de su vida, no miró atrás en ningún momento.

…Se sentó en una rama, en el bosque del país del Fuego, en las cercanías de la Hoja, siendo este un lugar clave por donde pasar para el grupo de Shinobi que ella esperaba.

Acarició su cabello corto, mientras sentía por fin, después de unos minutos de espera en los que se prohibió a si misma pensar en nada, el grupo de personas que ella estaba esperando.

-Al fin llegan- habló con voz neutral al ver a las figuras de Naruto, Shikamaru, Hinata, Sai, Kakashi y Sasuke, detenerse a unos metros de ella al haber sentido su presencia.

Su vista se fijó primeramente en Naruto, la persona que más la había herido, la que más quería y a la que más odiaba en este momento; sobre su espalda, el chico llevaba el cuerpo pesado del Uchiha, semiconsciente. Naruto le devolvió una mirada nerviosa, que cambió a una satisfecha cuando recordó el por qué del peso sobre sus hombros.

-Lo trajimos de vuelta Sakura-Chan, cumplí mi promesa, lo traje para ti- se notaba cansado, pero la emoción en sus palabras era palpable.

Shikamaru y Kakashi, los más inteligentes, no tardaron en dar cuenta de la mochila de Sakura en su espalda.

-Sakura- saludó Kakashi con precaución, observando con su único ojo visible, la ausencia de la bandana de la Hoja en su cabello- ¿de misión?- preguntó con cuidado.

Sakura rió con sorna por lo bajo.

-_Lo trajimos_- repitió la chica con énfasis- creí que lo traeríamos de vuelta juntos Naruto- pronunció, tratando de no sonar herida.

Luego dirigió su mirada verde por primera vez analizando a los demás, quienes no tenían un aspecto diferente al de su "amigo" rubio, se notaban cansados y algunas heridas se hacían notar. Hinata bajó la mirada, con su típica actitud sumisa.

Naruto se quedó observando a la chica frente suyo unos segundos, intentando descifrar qué había hecho mal. Sintió al cuerpo sobre él incorporarse con dificultad, salvándolo momentáneamente de enfrentarse a la mirada jade que le llegaba hasta lo más profundo.

-Teme ¿estás bien?- pronunció con alegría poco disimulada.

Sakura evitó mirar al Uchiha, viendo al pasto bajo sus pies más interesante.

Shikamaru observó a la chica pensativo, mientras un "problemático" se colaba por sus labios, presentía que esa situación sería incómoda. Mientras, Sai se distraía dibujando, sentado sobre una rama en el árbol más cercano.

Kakashi y Naruto estaban pendientes de cómo es que se sentía Sasuke, asegurándose que no quisiera escaparse, la kunoichi de pelo rosado, no pudo dejar de sentirse fuera del equipo, como si en realidad, nunca hubiera formado parte de él, una pieza que sobraba en ese rompecabezas.

Suspiró cuando su mirada se cruzó por un instante con la negra de su amor primero, y todo su mundo, inexplicablemente, comenzó a construirse de nuevo.

Saltó del árbol con gracia y una sonrisa, comparable con las de Sai, apareció en su rostro, mientras su mano derecha, acariciaba su cabello libre y su mano izquierda jugaba con un kunai.

Todos, inevitablemente, debieron saltar ante la ruptura del suelo, que un simple toque de la bota de Sakura ocasionó. Ella quedó allí parada, con la misma sonrisa, y la mano que acariciaba su cabello, pasó a posarse en su cintura.

-Ahora, todos me van a escuchar- el tono de su voz, habló con autoridad.

**Continuará…**

Cortito sí, pero es que queríamos dejar la "base" de todo el fic, en un capítulo sólo, a partir del próximo ya se empieza a desarrollar bien el fic, ya verán.

**Sayonara**

Ya saben, si tienen tele ¡Ahí se ven!

Besos de: KaídodelKatretoFugadadelPaqu ete

PD: Próximo capi: Hojas secas


	4. Hojas Secas

Hello, amados lectoras y lectores, después de una larga, larguísima espera, volvemos con el fic para complacerlos con un nuevo capítulo de **Rosas Artificiales.**

**Advertencias:** Lenguaje fuerte, leve OoC, Angst y habrá lemon, pero no todavía. Longfic.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto es de Kishimoto-Senpai, este fic es sin ánimos de lucro.

**Dedicatorias:** a **aRiElLa 95**, que esperó este capítulo con ansias y espero no te decepcionemos, hemos puesto todo nuestro empeño para que te guste. Con Kaído te deseamos unas muy felices fiestas y mucha suerte en este nuevo año que comienza, cariños. Gracias por seguirnos leyendo n_n

**Agradecimientos:** A todos los que nos leen y nos alientan a seguir, muy feliz año para ustedes.

FugadadelPaquete y KaídodelKatre presentan:

_**Hojas Secas...**_

-Ahora, todos me van a escuchar- el tono de su voz, habló con autoridad.

Sintió la mirada atónita de Naruto analizarla a la distancia. Sai dejó de lado su lienzo y todos la miraron con atención. Vio como por primera vez en mucho tiempo, estaban dispuestos a escucharla.

Paseó su mirada por los seis shinobi presentes y sonrió de lado, en una mueca que se le antojo triste. Se sentía traicionada, sentía la sangre arder de ira al pensar que todo su vida había sido un engaño, sus amigos, sus maestros, el amor de su vida no correspondido, nada había sido real, hace un par de horas, _todo se había acabado. _

Pudo sentir como el nudo en su garganta crecía al posar su mirada en esos ojos azules inmensos, se tragó el dolor y su tono de voz se hizo escuchar por encima de los ruidos del bosque.

-A partir de hoy, he renunciado a mis obligaciones como Ninja de la Hoja- todas las miradas estaban sobre ella, expectantes- Me niego a arriesgar mi vida por esta Aldea de mierda llena de gente basura- se hirió a si misma con esas palabras.

-¡Sakura-Chan!- Naruto saltó a su lado, pero al sentir su cercanía Sakura lo golpeó alejándolo, al tiempo que Kakashi lo sujetaba antes de que su cuerpo se estrellara contra el suelo.

Sasuke, recostado en un árbol, con su mano izquierda sujetando la herida sangrante en su abdomen la miró, observando a esa mujer que fue niña, que se desvivía de amor por él, la chica débil y sumisa, la que ahora no era.

-¡Ya basta de hipocresías! ¡Maldita sea! He estado entrenando todo este tiempo para que hiciéramos ésto juntos Naruto, he gastado cada sudor, cada lágrima, tratándo de estar a tu nivel, para que lo trajeramos de vuelta, los tres- su mirada evitó los ojos oscuros de su primer amor- Creí que éramos un equipo, Kakashi- Sensei, tú y yo, incluso Sai ahora- su tono de voz amenazaba con quebrarse y ella estaba tratando de impedirlo- Me lo prometiste Naruto... un ninja nunca retrocede a su palabra.

Dolió, lo pudo ver en los ojos azules cristalinos, lo pudo sentir en sus lágrimas cayendo libres por sus mejillas, sin ningún permiso.

-Maldito tú y tus promesas sin cumplir, creía en tí Naruto, creía en usted Kakashi-Sensei- paseó su mirada por los shinobi restantes, evitando a Sasuke el tiempo necesario- creía que éramos camaradas- sus ojos verdes enfocaron al chico de la sonrisa pintada- _amigos._

-Sakura-Chan escucha...- Naruto se intentó acercar a ella con cautela, con los ojos lluviosos y el cuerpo temblando, sabía que lo había arruinado.

-No Naruto, es hora de que esta mentira termine- no se limpió las lágrimas, sus labios mojados evocaron una sonrisa lastimera, era hora de irse.

El Sharingan Kakashi mantuvo su pose tranquila, aún sabiendo que debía hacer algo, la niña del equipo, aquella que estuvo a sus espaldas durante años, había crecido y sabía que iba a abandonarlo. Se atrevió a preguntarse qué hizo mal, sabiendo de antemano la respuesta, o acaso era así, el equipo 7 era un sueño que jamás podía llegar a ser. Sus ojos se cerraron un instante, con pena. No podía deternerla, sin ninguna orden, sin ninguna autorización, pero sobre todo, _sin ningún argumento_. Suspiró tras su máscara y se odió a si mismo, nunca habría un final feliz para ellos, el equipo 7 era una vil quimera.

Shikamaru se quedó callado, inmóvil, como si supiera que su IQ elevado y todas sus estrategias no bastarían para convencerla. Hinata sollozó en silencio, viendo como las lágrimas de Naruto se perdían en el roto suelo, como sus ojos desesperados buscaban en Sakura una esperanza y como su cuerpo temblaba de remordimiento. Se sintió inútil, como de costumbre y pidió perdón al cielo por no poder hacer nada.

-Una última cosa- su mirada jade hipnotizó a la mirada azul inmensa y sus pasos la llevaron junto al rubio. Le limpió una lágrima que delineaba una de las cicatrices de su mejilla, Naruto quedó inmóvil, fascinado con su toque- ¿Cómo crees que alguien que traiciona a sus amigos, merece convertirse en Hokage?

_Y desapareció_, dedicando su última mirada a Sasuke, como si fuera demasiado insignificante para prestarle más atención de la debida.

Sai y Kakashi sujetaron al rubio que ahogado en lágrimas intentaba ir en su búsqueda, seguir su paso, traerla de regreso. Oh, por el Dios del Ramen, la había lastimado _y la amaba_, no había cumplido su promesa. Se tiró al suelo y rendido, lloró su pérdida.

El de pelo plata disimuló una gota salada que mojó su máscara, supo lo que venía, sabía que la historia se repetiría.

Hinata hizo ademán de ir hacia donde estaba Naruto, pero Shikamaru la detuvo, negándo con la cabeza.

Sasuke cerró los ojos negros, empapado en sudor, con el dolor punzante de la herida abierta. Sai sonrió en una mueca triste, _aquí vamos de vuelta..._

**Continuará...**

**Sayonara**

**Bueno, ni idea xD esto fue lo que salió, espero haya gustado.**

**aRiElLa 95 ¿Gustó? 3**

Ya saben, si tienen tele ¡Ahí se ven!

Pues, para redimirnos por la espera, un adelanto del próximo capítulo y nuevamente ¡Felices fiestas!

_**Rosa muerta...**_

Caminó con calma con destino aparentemente indefinido...

Su mente rememoró cada momento, matando poco a poco los recuerdos, como quien guarda sin cuidado viejas fotos en un baúl y lo empuja a un rincón oscuro, donde sólo el polvo será su compañía...

Sintió la piel perlada por el sudor, producto del calor abrazador que se cernía sobre ella; algo le picó la garganta, sonrió de medio lado antes de desmayarse y caer al suelo inevitablemente.

_'Arena'..._

Lalala **continuará**, see you in the next chapter baby!

**KaídodelKatretoFugadadelPaqu ete**


	5. Rosa Muerta

Hola, amados lectoras y lectores, luego de una corta espera (estamos mejorando ¿eh? xD) un nuevo capítulo de **Rosas Artificiales.**

**Advertencias:** Lenguaje fuerte, leve OoC, Angst y habrá lemon, pero no todavía. Longfic.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto es de Kishimoto-Senpai (con el cual estamos enfadados u.u) este fic es sin ánimos de lucro.

**Dedicatorias:** A todos los que nos leen y nos alientan a seguir, espero este capítulo sea de su agrado.

FugadadelPaquete y KaídodelKatre presentan:

_**Rosa muerta...**_

Luego de haberse alejado lo suficiente, comprobando que no la siguieran, caminó con calma con destino aparentemente indefinido. Las lágrimas aún recorrían sus mejillas y su mirada nublada le hacía trastabillar. Se sentó a llorar sobre una piedra en el camino y sus manos cubrieron su rostro, tratando de acallar los sollozos.

Su mente rememoró cada momento, matando poco a poco los recuerdos, como quien guarda sin cuidado viejas fotos en un baúl y lo empuja a un rincón oscuro, donde sólo el polvo será su compañía. Se prometió a si misma no volver a llorar y se dijo que esta vez era definitiva. _Ya no más. _

Retomó su viaje, con las mejillas húmedas y el semblante álgido, con sus sentidos alerta y la frente en alto. Caminó sin descanso, sin pensar a dónde se dirigía ni con qué propósito, lo único que sabía era que quería alejarse. Estaba agotada, no supo en qué momento la noche había dado paso al día, no había parado siquiera a tomar agua. Sus pies ya estaban a un paso de desobedecer el deseo de continuar.

Sintió la piel perlada por el sudor, producto del calor abrazador que se cernía sobre ella; algo le picó la garganta, sonrió de medio lado antes de desmayarse y caer al suelo inevitablemente.

_'Arena'..._

...

Sintió los párpados pesados y el cuerpo tenso. De a poco fue dando a descubrir sus ojos jade, observándo con cuidado dónde se encontraba. A su mente llegaron rápido los recuerdos, ocásionandole un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Sintió la boca seca, tenía sed.

-Haruno-San- una mujer de mediana edad, con una túnica que le sonó familiar le tendió un vaso con agua.

Quizo musitar un 'gracias' pero estaba demasiado mareada para que su laringe obedeciera sus deseos. El lugar le era conocido, estaba en un hospital, _el hospital de la Aldea de la Arena._

-Sakura-San, por fin despiertas- una rubia de ojos verdes se acercó a su cama y le sonrió de medio lado.

-Temari-San- consiguió decir mientras sus ojos jade se posaban en ella.

Aún no sabía qué la había llevado ahí, como es que sus paso la habían conducido a esa Aldea. Pero ya no tenía nada y tal vez ese lugar de calor abrazador y de arena que volaba con el viento fuera su única esperanza.

-Por favor- su voz tenía un tono de súplica- Llévame con el Kazekage.

...

Ahí estaba ella, luego de haberse dado un baño de agua fresca, con la piel aún así perlada en sudor por la falta de costumbre de estar expuesta a esas temperaturas. Ahí estaba ella, frente a Sabaku no Gaara, contándole todo con lujo de detalles mientras sentía su corazón estrujarse cada tanto. _Pero no lloró._

-Así que vengo a pedirte que me dejes ser parte de tu Aldea, con todas las obligaciones que ésto concierne- su voz tembló ligeramente y esperó que de la boca del Kage no saliera una negativa.

Gaara habló con calma y con esa sabiduría que no era explicable en un chico de su edad, pero que era comparable a su experiencia en la vida. Sabía que no la haría recapacitar así que no se molestó en hablar sin sentido. Podía leer la determinación en esos ojos verdes oscurecidos y creía poder oír el sonido del corazón femenino agonizando.

Konoha no había expedido orden de captura, al parecer su nombre no sería puesto en el libro Bingo y el abandono de su Aldea natal no sería puesto en tela de juicio. _Tsunade la estaba dejándo ir._

El Kazekage le invitó a que se quedara en su casa esa noche y descansara, tendría su respuesta al día siguiente.

Sakura suspiró, pero agradeció al chico desde el fondo de su destrozado corazón y emprendió el camino con Temari por la Aldea hacia la casa de los tres hermanos. La rubia la miró de reojo y la ninja médico bajó la mirada. No quería volver a hablar del tema, quería olvidarlo por completo.

Se despidió de la chica musitando un 'gracias' en un susurro apenas audible y se recostó en la cama mientras se dejaba invadir por el sueño. _Estaba agotada. _No sintió la puerta cuando Temari la llamó para la cena y la rubia no insistió, Gaara le había contado y prefirió dejarla descansar.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó con más energía, pero con el mismo peso en el pecho que no desaparecía y el mismo calor sofocante al que temía no poder acostumbrarse.

Alguien tocó la puerta de la habitación dos veces y Sakura se levantó a abrir encontrándose con el rostro conocido de Kankurou que la acompañó sin decir palabra a la torre donde se encontraba su hermano Gaara.

La Kunoichi entrecerró los ojos frente al Kazekage, temiéndo la respuesta.

-Bienvenida a la Aldea de la Arena, Haruno Sakura- la boca del chico esbozó una semi-sonrisa que se vio reflejada en su propia cara de alivio.

Vio sobre la mesa la bandana en donde se podía ver claramente el símbolo de la Aldea y la observó por unos momentos, con las manos temblando en su regazo.

-Ésto- Gaara sostuvo la bandana entre sus manos- _tendrás que ganártelo._

**Continuará...**

Algo cortito, lo sabemos. ¿Qué tal ha estado? Espero que les haya gustado. He aquí el verdadero comienzo del fic.

Próximo capítulo: _**Flores secas.**_

**Nos despedimos y hasta la próxima: Fugada y Kaído**

Ja ne!


End file.
